


Vids, FMVs, AMVs

by SkyDether



Category: Aquaman - Fandom, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Iron Fist (TV), It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, SNL - Fandom, Yuzuru Hanyu - Fandom
Genre: Athletes, Comfort, F/M, Fantasy, Gay, Gen, Ice Skating, LGBTQ Themes, Logic, M/M, Music, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pants On, Romance, To Be Continued, When Doves Cry, dance, fmv, iron fist - Freeform, open shirts, prince - Freeform, skydether
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyDether/pseuds/SkyDether
Summary: Repost





	1. Chapter 1

Happy New Year! 2019


	2. Yuzuru Hanyu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Repost


End file.
